British Empire
17th Century In 1617 AD, the Mughal Emperor of India gave the British East India Company permission to trade. They became a superpower in the region with rulers becoming dependent on the company's financial and military backing. Shipping and trade were the main ways Britain exercised control in the 17th century. Colonies were regarded as a source of raw materials. During this century sugar and tobacco plantations were developed in the Caribbean and North America. These expedition were lead by Sir Francis Drake on one such expedition the ships surgeon was injured by the natives becoming the immortal creature known as Bloodscream. The Pilgrims a group of English settlers who were fleeing the volatile political environment in England travelled aboard the Mayflower, from Plymouth to the New World. At least one member of the Clan Akkaba was on board the ship. Another Pilgrim ship the Pandora was across the Atlantic Ocean to restart in the New World. One day their ship was swept in a whirlpool that was also a portal into the Negative Zone. They have spent the centuries fighting Annihilus whom they view as the literal Biblical Devil. In 1649, Oliver Cromwell led the English Army into Ireland, forcing them under British rule. This lasted all the way until the 20th Century. The Clan Akkaba settled in London using the growing empire to influence the world and their mission of safeguarding the legacies and mantras of their lord and ancestor. They even had a member aboard the Mayflower's voyage to the New World. The African slave trade provided cheap labor for those plantations and led to the development of a wider sphere of influence in Africa. 18th Century In the 18th century, British military and naval power was the engine driving colonial expansion. Western trade began and became very favorable at first for China with porcelain and tea in demand, while they wanted very little form westerners, however the British Empire found a market importing Indian cotton and opium. The latter was banned by imperial decree. The Hellfire Club began in London as a social club for the British social elite and wealthy in the 1760's as a way to provide its members with pleasures that often defied the moral standards of the time and to allow members to consolidate their influence over British economic and political matters. A war between the Britain and France caused great conflict in the world and the territories. It was at this time the American Revolutionary War began, and they lost the 13 colonies that formed their own independent nation, the United States of America. In 1770 AD, Captain James Cook charts the east coast of Australia in his ship HM Endeavour. Cook claims it as part of the British Empire and names eastern Australia "New South Wales". 19th Century In the 19th century, the Empire was at its peak ruling over half the planet. The Empire developed a unified system of colonial governance. In 1807, slavery was abolished throughout the empire. The Empire went to war with France beginning the Napoleonic Wars in 1803. Britain defeated Napoléon Bonaparte and his armies at Waterloo in 1815 and took many of their colonies in the process. It was during this time which became known as the War of 1812, a conflict between the USA and the British Empire. It was during this time that the White House was burnt down. In the 19th century, the British arrived settling a colony that would later become the nation of Australia. First Opium War In 1839, China tried to stop the opium trade and commissioner Lin Zexu detained all foreigners in Guangzhou and destroyed 2000 chests of opium. In retaliation, Britain declared war, defeating China with 3 years. This lead to the concession of Hong Kong being signed over to them for the next 150 years. British Raj In 1850 AD, while many native princes nominally ruled, the true power was with the company whole controlled most of India. The aftermath of the 1857 AD Indian Rebellion saw the British government dissolve the Company, administering the regions directly and with local leaders. Second Opium War In 1860, the British and the French allied together to fight the Chinese during the the Second Opium War. They faced the Iron Fist at the Forts of Taku. Although a great warrior, he and his army lost, were taken prisoner, and forced into hard labor, and then the power of the Iron Fist left him. They then began colonizing New Zealand and the rest of the Pacific region. In 1882, Egypt became a British protectorate, in doing so they took control of the Suez Canal, a vital trading hub. Boxer Rebellion In 1899 AD, colonial powers intervened in the Boxer Rebellion in China. 20th Century The 20th century was the beginning of the end of the British Empire. In 1907, self-governing colonies including Canada, Australia, and South Africa were granted the status of dominions. World War I In 1914, they went to war with Germany which became known as World War I. This lasted until 1918. After the war Canada, Australia, and South Africa became independent nations. World War II In 1939, Germany invaded Poland and allies of Great Britain beginning World War II. End of the Empire In 1947, India gains it's independence and is split into the free states of India, Pakistan, and Bangladesh. The final British colony, Hong Kong, was returned to Chinese sovereignty in 1997. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Organizations Category:British Organizations Category:European Organizations Category:British Empire Category:Empires and Civilizations